The 100th Hunger Games
by Theuglyduckling492
Summary: The 100th Hunger Games, where each district sends six tributes. SYOT. Read to enjoy your tributes and other great characters! SYOT closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the beginning of my story. Submit a tribute or two (or three) and I can get started with the rest!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

President Gemma steps up to the podium.

"Hello, Panem. You are here for the reading of the theme for the 100th Hunger Games. To remind you all that we have total power, you will send three boys and three girls from each district. My assistant will read you the rules."

Ever since the most recent rebellion was crushed, the capital has enforced their power even more. They don't even try to hide that.

The assistant steps up and begins, "The 100th Annual Hunger Games will send six tributes from each district, three boys and three girls. There will be two victors, a boy and a girl. Other than that, everything will go on as usual."

The lights turn off and TVs all over Panem change to replays of past Hunger Games.

**The other chapters will be much longer. This is just a sort of introduction.**

**Don't forget to submit your tribute! -TheUglyDuckling492**


	2. District 4 Reapings

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**The time has come! District 4 reapings.**

District 4 Reapings

**James York (18)**

Riley is laying on the ground in the bloodbath. Her unseeing eyes stare up at the sky and her bleeding wound keeps bleeding. I desperately pull out the spear, but it makes her worse.

I'm shaken awake by my brother, Danny. Unfortunately, Danny is Riley's boyfriend. I should probably explain who Riley is. She's a girl who lives with us now, because she was abused at her own home. It was hard to get custody of her, but I finally did it. And my reward was seeing her and Danny snuggling up at dinner every night. At least she's happy. And I have to get used to it, because Danny's proposing to Riley on her birthday next month.

I kick Danny out, so I can get dressed and take a breath for a second before the reaping. I'm not really nervous; in District 4, people always volunteer. I can also assure you I don't plan on volunteering. I'm almost completely safe from the Games. One more year.

I head down to breakfast and see that Riley is sitting, laughing with Danny in her gorgeous reaping outfit and a wave of relief washes over me. Riley's fine. She's not dead.

As I sit down, she offers me a smile. I smile back and hold on to her pretty face for the whole meal. That's what I try to think about, because she and Danny are pretty much attached the whole time.

On the way to the reaping, they hold hands. When we get there, Danny kisses her on the lips in front of everyone before we head to the sections. I can't help cringing slightly.

Ladies first as always. Two girls stand on the stage as our escort calls out the last name. "Riley Krammer!" Riley makes her way bravely to the stage. No one volunteers. Why is no one volunteering? There's always a volunteer in District 4. Why can't I go in her place? The image from my nightmare comes over me and I do the only thing I can think of. When they call the next name, I volunteer.

**Riley Krammer (16) (written by LilacFields)**

Yawning, I wake up, /No you didn't just wake up, you barely fell asleep/.

Ok, I have been awake since the early hours of the morning, but I wasn't going cause a ruckus when everybody was still asleep. /Bad Idea/.

I'm the type of person who has to be occupied with something or else bad thoughts might protrude my head, and that's exactly what happened.

Why now do I have to think about my err, relatives ?

*Five years ago*

/CRACK! Traven's fist comes into contact with my face, as I fell on to the cold, hard concrete.

"Get up, Riley." My biological mother, Julilee screeched as she stared me down. "Don't cry, it's embarrassing to me and your older brother." I sobbed a little more,

"Useless!", she squawked. "You're not even the slightest bit strong, been in the bread cupboard a lot lately, aye?" Traven snickered.

"You are weak Riley, I don't how the ** me and your father had a ugly animal like you. Do you know what the worst thing is Riley?

Words. You'll tear up at most stupidest things. You are the most ugly, useless, fat, one-sided girl in the whole District. Riley, always remember, they're just words."/

Come to think of it, my real mom gave me real advice. I still don't like her though.

As I walk to the bathroom, I passed the mirror. Being a average teenage girl of course I'm going insecurities, and of course I'm going to check myself out in the mirror. Ugly. I am so ugly. I've been better lately and come to think of it I looked quite nice this morning, but a tear still ran down my cheek. I got dressed in to my sea-green halter dress and my light-brown sandals, and I also did my hair up in a tight bun.

I ran downstairs to the dining room table and sat in one of the white-washed dining chairs."Morning Gorgeous", Danny, my boyfriend chimed in his ever so perfect voice as he lent over to kiss me. When I was twelve I had told Danny about all my 'problems' going on at home. Him, his parents and his twin brother had blackmailed the pack of devil spawn to give custody rights over to his parents, and now it's all sweet and dandy, sort of.

Danny's identical brother sat on the other side of the table. Sometimes I have a really hard time telling the two apart.

Same chocolate-brown eyes, same olive skin, same close cropped hair and they speak alike! I guess it's like that with every set of twins, but the more you learn, the more you know. Danny is very suave, sweet, romantic and would like to live in a picture-perfect story. James is extremely different, he's realistic, intelligent, he works hard and he has to analyze every single thing.

"Well I think it's time to go, you know", James mentioned.

"I haven't had any breakfast!", I squeaked.

"Too bad. Let's say if you get reaped then you can have your breakfast on the train. Good." James grumbled. What a smart-**.

I didn't see my foster parents anywhere but Danny had mentioned that Helga and Jim, were at work but couldn't come. But what I did see were my biological parents peering at me through the stands. /Cowards/. I thought. I lined up right at the back with a bunch of snotty sixteen year-olds that couldn't keep quiet. Tap, tap, tap. Selsia Triverman, the escort cleared her throat and started blabbering about the all holiness 'Capitol'. I've heard the same speech from her and the mayor for quite a while so I wasn't that fazed. What I was fazed about was her crazy get-up. She was wearing an actual fish tank right on the top of her head, she had matching platform shoes and a short aqua-blue dress so tight her purple skin was turning white.

"District Four, you know the drill. Ladies First!"

I did pitch in after that, I've been in the same spot years before yet the feeling of fear is entirely new.

"Riley Kramer!"

I'm so done. Okay nice prank, please volunteer for me now. Nope, fine then. I kept looking for Danny's gaze but I found James, he was shaking his head. I was led up the steps by Selsia and she pratically carried me to the middle of the stage.

"Oh Riley! What a nice name! How old are you sweety?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh wonderful ! And now for the other girls!"

I zone out as two girls walk up to the stage. They join me as Selsia heads over to the boy bowl. I don't know what to hope for.

Selsia dips her hand in to the bowl and brings out a single slip.

"Travi..."

"I volunteer" a voice rings out. Somebody walks cooly up on to the stage. Danny.

"Oh hello." Selsia was a tad hands on right then but I didn't mind.

"What's your name sweety and how old are you?"

"Danny Richardson, Obviously old enough to be reaped. Sorry, seventeen."

/Sass/.

Selsia reaps two more boys.

I shake hands with Dan and the other tributes. Then we walk through the giant bronze-brassed doors. Danny grabs my waist and whispers softly in to my ear.

"At least you'll get to have your breakfast right ?"

Oh **. It's James.

**Triton Riviet (18)**

As soon as I wake up, I go to get dressed. I want to get the reaping over with as soon as possible. I eat a nice breakfast with my parents and younger brother, but I rush out to meet with my girlfriend, Aqua. Aqua has to be the prettiest girl in District 4. Maybe I just say that because she's my girlfriend, but still.

"Hey, babe," I say.

"Hi," Aqua says sweetly. Oh gosh, she's the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Ready for the reaping?"

"No," she says quietly, "I haven't been training enough."

"You've been in the center almost everyday! And you wouldn't volunteer this year anyway."

"They only chose one girl to volunteer. Three are going in. And I might be reaped."

I sigh. She can be pretty stubborn sometimes. Then I notice a huge bruise on her right cheek. I've been walking on her left side, but it's pretty hard to miss. "What happened?" I ask.

"I told you I haven't been training enough."

"How would you get a bruise from not training enough? Did you try to- oh," I say as it dawns on me. Her father. He's very strict about the Games and insists that both his daughters will be victors.

"Did your father...?" I ask, but I stop, hesitating as her eyes mist over.

"He said if I was reaped, I should go ahead and die, because I haven't trained enough," Aqua hiccups.

I hug her tightly. "You'll be fine," I promise.

I go to my section and she goes to hers. Honestly, I'm not worried at all. District 4 in a quarter quell? There's going to be some bloodthirsty career who wants the fame this year.

Our escort, Oona, goes onstage and begins the video. I look over at Aqua, but she looks very pale, making her bruise stand out more. The joking smile fades from my face and I pray they do the reaping quickly.

Oona goes over to the girl's bowl and calls out a name. "Riley Krammer!" I look around and see a girl emerge from the crowd. She walks boldly to the stage. I recognize her. I've seen her family beat her up a few times, but not since she moved in with two boys from my class. I wonder what they'll do.

No one volunteers. Why is no one volunteering? This is District 4 after all. The quarter quell! Where are the volunteers?

They call the next name, but I'm not listening. I'm watching for volunteers, but they never come. I look up at the stage and see who the second tribute is. And I can't believe it. In all of District 4, does no one want to volunteer? Someone please! Because the person standing bravely on the stage, but looking as though she might throw up, is Aqua.

I do the only thing I can do. When Oona goes over to the boys bowl, I volunteer. The James boy comes after me and we all head inside.

**Aqua Oceans (16)**

I run my hand across the delicate chain, again and again. My hand strokes the heart at the end. My boyfriend, Triton, gave it to me on my 16th birthday. There's not a day when I take it off. Triton is really the best thing that ever happened to me.

I have a nice family. My father's a little strict, but I know he tries his best. I get up and go to my closet. I pull out a sea green dress with a brown sash that brings out my eyes.

I brush my long brown hair and style it. I love my dress and can't help standing for a moment admiring it. Dresses are just my favorite things. And skirts and lace. You can probably see that I'll go a little overboard on my wedding.

I walk down the hall to my sister's, Marina's, room. I walk through the door and shake her awake.

"Reaping Day," I murmur.

"And that makes me want to get up how?"

"You want to get up, you want to get up," I say in a dull, hypnotic voice.

Marina laughs from under her pillow. Marina's way more cheerful than I was when I was fifteen. I was about at the peak of my meanness. This year, I'm not so bad.

We go down to breakfast where our father pelts us with training questions. "And what if you get reaped and no one volunteers? You have to look charming, then act like a career tribute."

I sigh. What if I never want to be a career tribute? I don't say this aloud, because I know my father would have something to say about it.

But he has caught my sigh. He tells my mother and Marina to go ahead while he gives me advice. As soon as they leave, I realize this is nothing near advice.

"How much did you train?" he asks.

"Six days a week. Five hours on Saturday, three hours on weekdays."

"Not good enough." He slaps me, hard, across my face and I feel a bruise forming.

"Come to the reaping when you're good and ready. Whether that be today or never."

I let him get a far distance away before I go to meet up with Triton. Triton consoles me the whole way, but I can't do this. Surely, I'd die if I went in. Father's right. I haven't trained enough.

When we get there, Triton lets go of my hand and we part ways. I go to my section and focus on not fainting for the whole reaping. It's all quiet. Someone prods me in the back and I turn to get mad at them when I hear my name. "Aqua Oceans!" It sounds a little annoyed, so I must've missed it the first time.

I walk shakily to the stage and look at Triton, but he hasn't even noticed I'm up here yet. No volunteer. I just need one volunteer, but there aren't any. I refuse to look at my father.

The reaping continues and I'm forced to accept my fate.

I'm a tribute for the 100th Hunger Games. I will face seventy one tributes and only two of us with come out.

I look over and see Triton making his way to the stage. And my life is officially over.

**Zeus Sea (18)**

I throw another trident at the dummies and hit one. This is my year. I'm volunteering this year and this will be the most triumphant victory in all of Hunger Games history.

Currently, my sister is Panem's youngest victor. Athena Sea won the Hunger Games at age 13! But I will beat her. I _will_. She gets all the glory. "Oh, you're Athena's sister?" She's my younger sister! I'm supposed to be the winner of these things.

I hurl another trident at the dummy. It's been punctured quite a few times by now. The thing is, I really do love my sister. I'm just tired of her fame and I'm ready to beat her.

"All right, Zeus. You'd better head home to get ready," my personal trainer says.

I nod and go home to our house in the victor's village. Athena looks nice, but she just goes to sit on the stage. I get dressed and follow my family, but I part to go to our section.

The girls are reaped, then it's time for the boys. A boy volunteers before I can. I'm furious. This is my year. Another boy volunteers and I'm even more mad. I volunteer before they even pull out another name.

I make my way to the stage and Athena looks horrified. She probably is just ashamed that I'll show her up.

We go into town hall and Athena runs up behind me. "Zeus, after I won the Hunger Games, President Gemma tortured me and forced me to sell my body. If I didn't, she would've killed you and Mom and Dad."

I gulp. What have I done?

**Adalia Fox (17)**

I wake up and groan. Another reaping day.

I get up and look in the mirror. People say I'm beautiful, but I'm not sure if I believe them. I can't complain about my black hair and sea green eyes, but I'm not one of those tall, tan, blonde girls from 1.

I walk downstairs and hug my grandmother. She's my and my sister, Ray's, legal guardian. Our parents are dead. Speaking of Ray, she's sitting at the table, looking very pretty in her reaping outfit but very nervous. I'm really protective of Ray, especially since our parents died. Her reapings make me nervous.

We walk to the reaping together. When we get there, I squeeze my grandmother's hand and I lead Ray to the registration tables. We sign in, but I don't want to let go of her. I don't like the feeling I have right now. She sees her friend, Nora, and runs over to her. I watch her go with an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

The reaping video seems to last forever. Finally, Oona walks to the reaping bowls and pulls out a name. "Riley Krammer!" then "Aqua Oceans!" I get more relieved every time a name is called. And finally the name for Ray and I to be free for one more year. "Adalia Fox!" Poor Adalia. But wait, that's my name. I look around, but no one else is moving. It must be me. It is me.

I walk to the stage and watch three boys volunteer. Why were there no girl volunteers? I held out for so long, but now, I'm going into the Hunger Games.

**I know it's long, but I hope you liked it. **

**Please review and keep submitting those tributes!**

**-TheUglyDuckling492**


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Sorry it's been so long. Check my profile to see which spots are still open.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**District 1**

Ryder Young (18)

I wake up and look right to the mirror by my bed. Even with bedhead, I'm drop dead gorgeous. That's why I had to move out. My parents felt inferior compared to me every day. They don't even live in District 1 anymore. After I got my own house, they moved to District 9 and became peacekeepers.

I walk downstairs and prepare my meal for the day. It'll be the only one I prepare. My other meals will be prepared by the capital. That's right ladies and gentlemen. I'm volunteering for the Games. And I will be the leader of the career pack. Anyone who tries to say differently should look forward to dying sooner than usual.

I go back upstairs and prepare for the reaping. My tan, muscular arms are shown off of course. First impressions are everything. My dark brown hair is brushed and every hair stays in perfect position. My grey eyes gleam at me. The freckles across my nose remind me of every girl who's fallen in love with me and been turned down.

I head to the reaping. This is my year. Eighteen years old. Winner. Victor. I can picture myself with the Victor's crown on my head and a gorgeous girl beside me. Of course, we'd get married and she would be a slave of love to me. The escort for District 1, Hanna, rummages around in the girl's bowl, but I barely pay attention. I don't care if one of them survives.

Finally, the boys. Hanna pulls out a slip of paper. "Trevor-" "I volunteer!" I cut across her. She grins childishly as I mount the stage. Probably just shocked by my looks.

Zachary Hutchinson (18)

Today is the day. The day I go to the Hunger Games and either die like my sister or live with so much more honor than I have.

I live alone. I moved out of my parents' house last month and it was the best choice I ever made. My family is probably the most gorgeous family in all of District 1. So that means all of Panem. My parents are gorgeous. The same thing for my siblings, Roger, who's 16 and Alina who's 19. My sister Emily was possibly the most beautiful girl in all of Panem. She would be 22 now, but she died when she was 18, in the Hunger Games. She was the only one to understand me. And that reminds me to tell you that I have a birth defect. My face isn't exactly formed as it's supposed to. That's why my family hates me so much. They think I disgrace them or something.

That's why my sister was such a relief to me. She talked to me when no one else would. She would help me with my homework. She fought my bullies. She loved me. Then the stupid games took her away from me. They can just put me where they put Emily.

But back to reality. I realize tears have formed in my deformed eyes, so I clean myself up and head to the reaping. I weather the usual jeers, but today they don't make as much of a difference. I can't completely explain why. Maybe because I don't have to think about them anymore. They'll all be glad when I volunteer.

At the reaping, the girls are reaped then I muster up my own courage. "Trevor-" "I volunteer!" another voice calls from the eighteen year old section, very close to me. I recognize the boy, but his name doesn't seem to come in my mind. Our escort starts to call another name. "I volunteer!" I yell. I walk up to the stage and face the crowd. Many people are whispering to each other and one particularly unashamed person laughs cruelly. But four faces I manage to find in the crowd upset me the most. My parents, Roger, and Alina wear varying looks of dislike, anger, and relief that I assume is due to the fact that I will probably die. I'm glad they at least remember who I am. Maybe they will feel a little remorse when I die.

Bronze Kolev (17)

I watch my spear leave my hand as it rushes toward the dummy. There's a sickening squelching noise as fake blood pours out of the chest. Only the target parts of the dummy bleed. A spurt of blood to reward my aim seems a good way to end the training day. I have to get ready for the reaping now anyway.

I walk home and get dressed for the reaping. A sense of excitement enters me as I look in the mirror. This is how the capital will first see me. I am the chosen volunteer. I'm that good. Unfortunately, they chose me before they announced the theme for the quarter quell, so they only chose me. Or perhaps not unfortunate. It might be easy for me to beat them if they're simple amateurs.

My sister, Tiara, walks into my room.

"Breakfast is ready, Bronze," she says, barely looking at me. She's fourteen and she's just started getting the stereotypical teenager attitude. I eat my breakfast, but I look forward to the capital meals and the adoring fans.

I strut toward the reaping. A girl named Larken stares at me as I pass. She's been in love with me for forever, but I'll only love the girl who wins with me... if she's lucky.

The girls are reaped and I notice Larken doesn't volunteer. Her chances with me are officially over. Like she had any in the first place.

I ready myself to volunteer. Our escort goes to the microphone, "Trevor-" "I volunteer!" My body fills with anger. Who dares to volunteer when they haven't even trained? When they haven't been chosen? The escort starts to call another name. "I volunteer!" a boy yells. I recognize him as soon as I see him. He's the ugliest boy in District 1. I feel ashamed that the capital had to see this.

I'm shaking with fury and before our escort even has time to read the open the slip of paper, I volunteer. I strut up to the stage and hear a few cheers. District 1 now has a chance.

Silver Aquamarine Doswell (16)

I wake up and stretch my arms. This is it, reaping day. Most career tributes would be in the training center right now, but my private trainer told me just to get some rest.

My reaping dress lays spread out on the floor where I left it last night. I put it on (it's silver of course), put on my silver and aquamarine necklace, and pull my waist-length, brown hair back with two silver clips.

I wake up my little sister, Moonstone, and help her find and outfit for the reaping. She's only 12, so she wanted some help. Then, I head downstairs where my three older sisters, Holiday, Sweet, and Honor, sit at the breakfast table. Holiday is 18, Sweet is 20, and Honor is 21. My littlest sister, Glitter, then walks down the stairs and gasps.

"You look like princesses!" she says excitedly to Holiday and me. Glitter is only 7. She joins us at the table where we eat a great breakfast and head out to the reaping.

I hold Glitter's hand, but halfway there, I see Ivory. Ivory is a boy my age who's totally gorgeous.

I've had a crush on him forever. My friends always say he likes me, but from what I can tell he doesn't have time for me. I wave at him as we pass, but he just barely nods and goes back to talking to another girl.

My heart drops slightly and I hurry on Glitter, so we can get to the reaping faster.

I register and stand in the crowd waiting anxiously. I shoot glances at Ivory, but he just looks at the girl he was talking to earlier.

"And without further ado, the girls..." our escort, Hanna says.

"Moonstone Doswell!" she calls out.

I look up from my attempt to make eye contact with Ivory. Moonstone is shakily making her way up the stage. I meant to wait longer for effect, but I can't let my sister go into the Hunger Games when I was going to go anyway.

"I volunteer!" I shout. As I make my way up the stage steps, Ivory tries to make eye contact with me, but this time, I avoid it. I can't stop loving him, that's true, but maybe he ought to know what it feels like to be rejected for a change.

Christine Hermosa (17)

"Thank you for coming. Please come back soon!" I say cheerfully to a client. I follow her to the door and flip the store sign to Closed. I work at my family pet shop. My father is really strict about boys, so my pets are really my special friends. I have giant goldfish and turtles. There are also other rare creatures, so my family is on the wealthy side.

Sea creatures are really rare outside of District 4, so whoever started this shop who knows when was really smart.

I walk over to my pet friends and say goodbye to all of the before I leave to head to my home. When I walk out the door, someone yells, "Here comes ugly Christine!"

I let it roll off my back. I think I'm very pretty actually. I know it seems conceited, but I have long black hair and darker skin. People laugh at me because I'm not the classic blonde of District 1. I don't care. I've studied my family history and I come from a place called Asia. Well, my very ancient ancestors at least. This was from before the original rebellion. I still speak another language that very few people speak. I believe it comes from my ancestors as well.

When I get ready for the reaping, I put on an ancient chunky emerald necklace. It was a gift from my grandmother who got it from her grandmother and so on.

I go downstairs where my mother has pancakes on the table. I make a face. There's no syrup. "Syrup's in the cabinet," my mother calls over her shoulder.

I wipe the look off my face and go get the syrup. I try not to be so snobbish, but I get it from my father a little.

On the way to the reaping, a boy calls over to me and tells me I look pretty.

"Keep your eyes on something else!" my father yells.

I blush deeply. My father tends to do that a lot. He's really protective, so it happens a lot.

At the reaping, I separate from my family and go to my section. The video is boring and someone volunteers immediately like usual. But then, something unusual happens. My name is called.

I shrug to one of my friends looking at me, panic-stricken. I walk bravely up to the stage. I wait for a volunteer. No one volunteers.

I have a moment of panic as they move on, but then I become rather excited. The Hunger Games could be a new adventure. I'm glad I said goodbye to my fish friends, but maybe I'll enjoy doing this.

Beauty Hyel (16)

I wake up staring into my eyes. Or my twin sister's eyes anyway, which are exactly like mine. Admire, my sister, has climbed onto my bed and is excitedly shaking me awake.

"Today's the day you're volunteering!" Admire says excitedly.

"You know..." I trail off.

"What, Beauty?"

"I've changed my mind. I don't want to volunteer," I say sheepishly.

"Beauty! You told everyone you'd volunteer! Now they're going to be upset with you."

"They won't care that much, Admire. Anyone who knows me, knows I change my mind a lot. They'll have expected this anyway."

Admire laughs and goes to get dressed.

She puts on an ice blue dress that matches her eyes. It has a powder pink sash and powder pink heels to go with it. I walk over to the dresser and get out my outfit. My dress is the opposite of hers. It's powder pink with ice blue heels and a sash to go with it.

Admire is really my life. We complete each other and couldn't live without each other.

We've both trained really hard for the Hunger Games. I was going to volunteer this year and she was going to volunteer when she turned 18, but I just feel like I can wait until I'm 17. An extra year of training certainly won't do any harm. Admire actually needs the training though. She tries so hard, but she just can't completely get any certain skill. She wants it, I know she does, just not yet.

Downstairs, my mom puts up Admire's hair, then she moves onto me. We never get tired of matching. I don't know why, but we just don't. Our hair is pulled up with clips, a simple, but elegant hairdo.

On the way to the reaping, our friends, Lulu, Katrina, Satin, Emerald, and Dazzle join us. Dazzle is Admire's closest friend and Satin is mine. Lulu, Katrina and Emerald have been part of our group for just as long though.

"Are you ready to volunteer?" Satin asks me.

"Well..." I have such trouble telling people I don't want to volunteer.

"She changed her mind," Admire says.

"Again?" Lulu asks.

"Yeah... I just don't want to do it this year. Probably next year," I say.

"Maybe," Dazzle says. Everyone laughs and I join in. Admire was right, they expected me to do this.

We walk to our section and all stand together. A girl volunteers and a girl is reaped. I don't even consider going up for her. She looks strong enough and I can just wait until next year.

Finally the last name is called, "Admire Bl-" "I volunteer!" I shout.

No way is Admire going in when I meant to volunteer anyway. But as I walk up to the stage, I realize it wasn't going to be Admire. At least not my Admire. Admire Bl- is NOT Admire Hyel.

I feel like laughing. Obviously, the universe wanted me to volunteer. When I stand on the stage, I look at Admire who looks horrified. I catch her eye and give a little smile and nod to show that I'm fine with it.

She smiles at me slightly, but she still looks queasy. I think about living without her and make a mental promise to win, so she doesn't have to live without me.

**Review or submit tributes please. Thanks so much!**

**-TheUglyDuckling492**


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**If your tribute POV is shorter, that's probably because you didn't give me much information.**

**District 2 Reapings**

**Ruben Hadley (18)**

When I wake up, I start getting dressed. I'm excited; I'm volunteering today. The glossy poster of my uncle shines in the light. Cato. The boy who almost won the 74th Hunger Games. But he had to die. And then the second rebellion happened and half my family died. I will have revenge.

People say I look just like him. I guess I do. My hair's a little lighter, but other than that, everything's the same.

I go downstairs to my private training center. All it has is a dummy and two targets, three knives and a short sword. It's just for days when I'm unable to go to the training center. Like today.

I just have time to throw a few knives before my mother calls me to breakfast. My father and four brothers are already at the table. My brothers, another reason I want to win. I'm the third child in a family of five boys. Generally I'm out shined by my two older brothers and when I was younger, out cuted by my younger brothers. But the glory will be mine.

We walk down to the reaping. My younger brothers, Tiberius and Glory, go to the fifteen year old section and the thirteen year old section.

After the boring video, we move on to the reaping. Three girls are called/volunteered, but I pay no attention. I barely know any girls and the ones I know, I'm not close to.

Finally the boys. Before our escort, Jojo, reads out the name, I call, "I volunteer!"

Jojo squeals, obviously he's overjoyed at a volunteer. He moves on to read the rest of the boys and I look confidently out at the crowd. I'm ready to win.

**Carter Redfield (18)**

I wake up to the crying of my baby daughter, Claire. Even she knows the dangers of reaping day. I go to comfort her, but my girlfriend, Kat, is already there. I kiss her good morning and go to make breakfast. I set out some food that I took from the restaurant where I work.

We eat it gratefully then get dressed for the reaping. Yes, we still can be reaped. Both of us, the same year, to leave poor Claire alone. Luckily this is my last year, so if I make it through, Claire will at least surely have someone to take care of her.

We walk to the reaping, bringing Claire with us. Our kind neighbor holds her for us while we make it to our sections. I hold my breath during the female reapings and breathe a sigh of relief when Kat isn't reaped. Then they move on to the male reapings. A boy my age volunteers immediately, his blond hair and blue eyes contrasting my brown hair and green eyes.

I almost don't notice when the next name is called.

"Carter Redfield! Is there a Carter out there?"

I make my way shakily to the stage. When I look out to the crowd and no one volunteers, I'm filled with despair. Kat has fainted and Claire's wails pierce the silent air.

**Feroze Brian (18)**

I walk home with my sister, Victorious, and my girlfriend, Princess. We've just finished the day's training and we need to go home to get ready for the reaping. Victorious is only seven and she's just started training. Princess was sort of her mentor.

I met Princess because we were the most popular kids in the training center. We're volunteering together this year, because a girl and a boy can come home.

We separate at a fork in the road, Princess to her house and Victorious and me to ours. But before we go, Princess reaches up to kiss me. She always does this. Generally I accept it, but today I'm preoccupied and there's no reason to kiss if no one is here to make sure word gets around, making me more popular. Besides, I don't need simple children's popularity anymore. I'm on my way to fame and fortune.

Mother and Father fuss over us when we get home. Winner rolls his eyes. He was the first victor after the second rebellion. He also thinks that he's more important than us, because he's always been first. Well guess what? We live in a district full our twos. And I'll be the second victor in our family who comes home in a pair. (With a girl, of course) And no one will think of him when I win the Games of the century.

We eat breakfast and head to the square. I force my way to the front of the eighteen year old section. The girls go and I ready myself to volunteer second. A boy volunteers and I watch him climb up the stairs to the platform.

I daydream about him helping me kill off tributes. Then I imagine the career pack separation and I imagine my mace crashing into the side of his face as my sword pierces his stomach.

"And now for our final tribute!" our escort shouts out.

My mind goes blank as our escort digs around in the bowl. I realize I've missed my chance to be the perfect number two. But I can't miss my last chance to show up Winner.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout out.

I smugly look up at Winner, sitting on the stage, not even good enough to be a mentor. He glares at me, the fury in his eyes burning a hole through me.

I feel no shame or concern or even humanity at that moment. I'm ready to kill.

**Princess Starlit (18)**

Feroze and I get Victorious (his sister) and begin our walk home. We talk about the Games and how we're volunteering soon. So soon. We decided to do it this year, because we can go home together.

We reach the fork in the road where we have to separate. I reach up to kiss him like I always do at this point. He pushes me away. I watch him walk toward his house and I feel like a cold knife has gone through me. What's wrong with him today? He didn't even explain. Maybe he's just worried about volunteering.

At home, I brush my wavy blond hair and put on a pink dress. People say I look like I come from District 1. I put a small beret with a little pink bow in my hair. I'm strategizing already. It's better to look younger, so no one will go after me at first.

As I put on mascara, I notice that my baby blue eyes still match my feelings. I can't shake off what happened earlier. Nevertheless, I smile a big, fake smile and head downstairs.

My sister, Aurora, waits for me. She's basically me in miniature. Her slightly shorter wavy blond hair bounces as she jumps up and down, excited for her first reaping. She knows she won't be reaped, I will volunteer for her this year if she is, but she's a bloodthirsty little tribute and I have no doubt she'll win someday.

Halfway through breakfast, Aurora jumps up from the table and runs to her room, saying she forgot something. When she comes back in, she hands me a little box. There's a ring in it, gold with blue diamonds. I put it on immediately and promise to wear it in the Games.

I guess I should mention that I don't care much for anyone. Other than Aurora, my parents, and Feroze that is. I feel like I'd fall apart without them. The ring is a comforting weight on my finger. It will help me through the Games, I know it.

We head to the square and I flash a last smile at Aurora. I look for Feroze and find him in the crowd. I try to catch his eye, but he seems to not be looking for me at all. I guess he's just nervous. His brother was a victor after all.

After the video, two girls immediately volunteer. I feel better, knowing that Aurora will have more time to train and volunteer after the second girl introduces herself.

"What's your name?" our escort positively squeals.

"Princess Starlit," I say firmly, but I'm distracted, trying to catch Feroze's eye again. Here I am on the stage, yet he still won't look at me. I'm starting to get a little concerned.

A boy volunteers, then a boy is reaped, but no one volunteers. I look at Feroze who looks furious when he realizes he missed the second boy's reaping. He volunteers and joins the group on the stage.

We all shake hands. When Feroze and I shake hands, he finally makes eye contact. He smiles as he looks at me, but it's not his usual smile. It's nothing anyone else would realize if they saw it, but it sends chills up my spine.

**Asami Nakagawa (17)**

I pin my long, straight, black hair back with jade colored pins. They match the jade necklace that was passed down to me from generations ago. My dress is also jade. I felt like going with one color today. I have to look nice of course, it's reaping day after all.

I'm volunteering today. It's a shame that a boy will come with me when I win. Immature little jerks. I would rather win on my own. Whatever. A boy and a girl _can _win. That doesn't mean I won't kill him at the last second.

I walk downstairs, flouncing a little with self pride in my flowing dress. Anyone who thinks they will beat me will answer to my knife.

My mother calls good morning to me in our special language. I'm not completely sure where it comes from.

We eat a quick breakfast then I walk outside to our yard before heading to the square.

A boy, Ian, waves to me as he passes and calls out a greeting. I flip my hair and turn away. Ian is the most boyish boy I know. He treats girls like servants. He's the main reason I hate boys. But I don't need them anyway. I half hope he'll volunteer, so I can kill him. I abandon my fantasy and follow my parents to the reaping.

Halfway there, a girl, Rosetta, calls to me. She says she hopes I die in the Games.

I call back easily to her, "Why? So there's one less person to beat you? Don't worry, a twelve year old will come along and fill my spot."

She stutters a response, but I've moved on.

I stand anxiously in the square during the video. Finally, we begin.

"And our first District 2 tribute is..."

"I VOLUNTEER!" my call rings through the silent square as I walk up.

**Nerissa (Neri) Gallard (18)**

"NERI!" my sister, Estelle, yells to wake me up. Not the most glorious way to be awoken on my big day. Reaping Day. Time to volunteer. Estelle is 16, just a little baby. And she's awful at training.

I've also got a twin brother, Cyrano. He's mediocre at training. Basically, I'm the star of my family.

Cyrano and I are pretty much polar opposites. I'm loud, pretty (with short, curly, brown hair and big brown eyes), smart, good at training, and as far from single as you can get. (I have a boyfriend, Elon.) Cyrano is quiet, ugly (his features have never been right), stupid, bad at training (well, I guess he's okay), and single. He has no friends and I constantly have to stick up for him at school. Not that I have time for that anyway.

I get dressed in a gold, sparkly dress that _majorly _outlines my figure and add a pin with my family crest on it. I walk with Cyrano and Estelle to the square. They sign in, shaking slightly. I sign in and excitedly walk to my section.

They play the endless video and immediately, a girl volunteers. I volunteer right after her. I introduce myself and flash a whiter than white grin at the cameras. The pin glints on my dress.

The last girl volunteers. Her name is Princess (stupid, right?) and she's perfect in every feature. Ugh! I just have to try so hard and someone just whips out of nowhere, looking perfectly like a damsel in distress while being brave at the same time. Stupid girl! There's no way she'll win, just watch.

**Thanks for your tributes. Any more would be appreciated!**

**-TheUglyDuckling492**


	5. District 12 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

District 12 Reapings

**Philip Fenson (16)**

As I step out of my bedroom, a bucket of water pours over my head.

"Mikayla!" I yell. Once again, she's decided to prank me and on reaping day of all days.

My mother sends her over to mop up the water and get more from the stream. I put on a new outfit, luckily, I have two dress up outfits, that's pretty rare for someone from the Seam.

We're the richest family in the Seam, but that's not saying much. Mikayla and I have our own rooms and nice clothes. We have food, but not much of it.

We sit down to eat bread and water from the stream that Mikayla just got from the stream.

My father looks different today. It's strange for him not to be covered with coal dust. My mother is different as well, dressed up for the one time a year. My sister is dressed in her best dress. It's purple, I have no idea what fabric it is, but it looks expensive.

We head to the square. I catch a glimpse of my ex "girlfriend," Jen. Well, we never really dated. We both liked each other, but I never said anything. She said "I love you" and I thought my loving her was implied. Apparently it wasn't, because she started dating another guy.

They started the Reaping and I was relieved when Mikayla wasn't reaped. Then it was the boys' turn.

"Philip Fenson!"

My eyes widen in shock. This can't be happening. No, no!

I walk up the steps to the stage and look out in the audience. Mikayla looks shocked and horrified. Then I find Jen in the crowd. She's quietly crying and I wonder if she still liked me after all. I feel a pang of guilt, then anger. She's the one who found someone else, not me.

**Hansel Naught (14)**

The lashes come fast and steady on my back. My grandfather is merciless. Any small thing I do, I'm whipped or beaten in some other way.

He stops sooner than usual. I guess he wants me to look nice for reaping day. I run off to my room as soon as I can.

I get dressed, noticing the lashes from yesterday still stand out on my back. I'm worried. If I'm reaped today, there's no doubt I'll die. My grandfather forced my to take tesserae. He's never loved me. I'm technically the cause of my mother's death and she was all he had.

I'd take it back if I could. I'd rather she be living than me. My father was murdered days after my mother's death. My grandfather murdered him for being the secondhand cause of her death.

They've never proved who murdered my father, but I just know. I'm positive.

I run out the back door to the reaping, leaving a note for my grandfather.

At the reaping, the girls are reaped, then a boy named Philip Fenson.

Then our escort, Dorian, announces the next name.

"Hansel Naught!"

I don't know how I knew, but I just felt this coming. There's no chance of anyone volunteering. No one loves me, especially not enough to volunteer for me.

I walk up to the stage and see my grandfather looking pleased. That's it, I don't want to come home. I'll at least give the spot to someone who has someone to live for.

**Collin September (12)**

My mother cut up a roll of bread and gave a piece to me, my father, and herself. We ate it hungrily then went to the reaping. We're saving more bread (made from my tesserae) for lunch and dinner. Only on reaping day do we eat three meals.

The peacekeepers sign me in and the nerves flow through me when I walk to the 12 year old boy section.

We watch the long, boring video and my nerves mount steadily.

During the girls, I feel like I'm going to pass out.

Then the boys, a boy is reaped. Only two spots left. I feel a sliver of hope.

Another boy is reaped. One spot left. My hope widens.

"Collin September!"

My knees are shaking. I stumble up the stage steps and walk into town hall, barely noticing the luxury around me.

**Pearl Dulut (13)**

As soon as I wake up, I put on my only possession, a necklace with a wooden cloud on it. I get out of the bed I share with my sister, Cecelia.

I put on my reaping clothes as Cecelia starts to stir. My father walks in with my mother. They were at the Hob. They rebuilt it after the rebellion and my father works there now when he's not in the mines.

We all look the same with the classic Seam look. I put on my nicest dress, but it's still more worn out than the worst dress of the town girls.

We walk to the Reaping together and every step I take towards the square my heart sinks lower into my stomach. It's a heavy weight and it hurts more and more.

We haven't said much the whole way and I feel annoyed with myself. I should have said something while I could. My sister follows our parents to the viewing section. This is her last safe year for a while. I'm glad she at least misses the time where she has more chance of being reaped.

We file off into sections and wait nervously for the video to end. Our escort makes his way to the girls bowl.

"Pearl Dulut!"

I feel like screaming or throwing up, but I can't. My heart has leaped out of my stomach and into my throat. It's jammed there and won't go away when I look out into the people and see my parents looking terrified and my sister sobbing. Tears sting my eyes and I stare at the ground to avoid the thoughts of loss, but they won't go away. People are reaped and no one pays attention to me. I watch my tears drip off my nose and form wet spots on the stage.

**Coal Eagle (18)**

I wake up and roll out of bed. I put on my blue and yellow threaded necklace that my mother made for me. There's a blue dress in my wardrobe that matches it. I have blond hair and baby blue eyes. I live in District 12, in the town. We (my family and I) live in a flat over my father's restaurant and my mother's shop. My mother is a seamstress. Mainly peacekeepers come to the restaurant, because not many people can afford it.

Luckily, neither my sister, Dust, nor I have ever needed to take tesserae, so I don't need to worry. Some more unlucky Seam kids will go in and die again this year. It's really awful, but I can't help gloating over my slim probability of getting picked.

I head down to breakfast where we have stale, but very fancy, food from the restaurant.

"Coal, you look so pretty!" Dust compliments me.

"Thanks, Dust! That's so sweet of you. You look really pretty yourself though."

"Not as pretty as you," Dust says wistfully.

We walk to the square and sign in. This is Dust's first reaping and I'm really nervous for her. Luckily, this is my last, so I just need to get through today.

We go into our sections and a few boys call over to me from the eighteen year old section.

"Hey, gorgeous!"

"You can win my Hunger Games any day!"

"What d'ya say we get together after the Reaping?"

"Oh, get lost," I say to them dismissively.

The video has started and I feel increasingly worried. Finally it ends and our escort walks to the girls bowl.

"Pearl Dulut!"

Poor girl. I recognize her from school. She's only thirteen and from the Seam. The odds aren't in her favor.

Our escort sticks her hand deep in the bowl and pulls out another name.

"Coal Eagle!"

No. Not me. Please not me. It can't be me. Maybe somebody else is named Coal Eagle.

"Coal? Are you out there?"

Obviously, there's only one Coal. And that Coal is me.

**Fern Cinnamon (14)**

My sister, Melon, yanks me out of bed. It's the small bed we share in our one room house. We live alone. Our parents are dead. And believe me, today is a good day. Usually, Melon hits me to wake me up and if I don't come back with enough food after school, she hurts me more.

I don't have any friends. I don't have anyone in the world except for a sister who's never showed any kind of affection toward me since our parents died.

I get dressed, my clothes are the same as everyday. I can't dress up for the Reaping, because I have almost nothing. All the clothes I have are a ratty old tee shirt, a pair of jeans that's been patched almost everywhere, a pair of worn out shoes that I only wear in the winter, and a threadbare jacket. I guess I should praise the few lucky stars I have that we have a house.

I look in the cracked mirror and look the same as always. My messy brown hair that hasn't been properly brushed since my mother died hangs in chunks across my shoulders. My skin seems to hang off my body and every piece of me seems to sag under an invisible weight.

People used to say I looked like my mother, who was actually very pretty, but since my parents died, I've been focused on things other than looks.

Melon forced me to get tesserae as much as I could. She refused to get any, insisting since I was younger, I was safer.

We walk to the square where most of District 12 is already gathered. I watch two girls be reaped, then I hope for the next slip to be Melon's. Our escort picks up two slips, then lets one drift slowly back into the bowl. He breaks the tape and reads the name.

"Fern Cinnamon!"

I can't exactly describe how I felt at that moment. The world was spinning, then it stopped so quickly I couldn't keep my balance. I picture the light turning off behind my mother's and father's loving eyes and as these images go through my mind, I make my way to the stage.

I feel ashamed when I stand beside the pretty town girl already on the stage. I'm not pretty. I'm not strong or fast or lovable. I won't survive the Games. And without warning, I start crying. Not a gentle, quiet tear fall like the girl who was first, but a loud, gasping, hiccuping sob. I see Melon through my tears and I'll never be quite positive, because everything was blurry, but I think she was crying too.

**Remember, if the POV is short, there probably wasn't much information.**

**-TheUglyDuckling492**


	6. District 3 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Sorry it's been a while. District 5 reapings will come soon.**

**District 3 Reapings**

**Whizz Waitler (17)**

Glass shatters and all I can see is smoke. I wait for my parents to step out of the smoke, coughing but alive. I'm aware of a girl next to me who I feel waiting for the same thing. I glance at her. Her hair shines, blonde and well cared for, but a layer of ash is settling on it. I begin coughing, but I can't tear myself away from the building. The smoke is now clearing and I look a little too optimistically to the people staggering out from the ruins. My parents aren't there. And I feel like the girl's parents or siblings or friends aren't either.

Clarity shakes me awake. I have this dream often, I remember the day my parents left and Clarity came. If you haven't guessed, Clarity is the girl in my dream. That's exactly how it happened. When it became clear that everything in the world was gone, we both turned and walked away. We never said anything about it, we just walked to our houses, gathered our things, and started traveling the district together.

Right now, we're in the frame of a house being built. No one is working on it today, because it's Reaping Day.

Clarity pulls two apples and a loaf of bread from behind her back.

"Surprise!" she says softly.

I sit up and divide the bread in two halves.

I kiss her good morning and feel thankful like everyday that I don't have to face this alone.

As she finishes, I pull out my 4x4 camera. I stole it once, but it doesn't work. I guess it wasn't finished yet. I get a repair book out that I stole a few days ago, and start fiddling with the camera. I try taking a picture of Clarity, but it still doesn't work.

We walk to the square all too soon and separate. People shoot me looks as usual. I'm pretty well known, the kid who steals all the time and lives with his girlfriend. If only they knew the real story. Three girls are reaped and thankfully, they don't include Clarity.

Our escort walks to the bowl, "Whizz Waitler!"

I shoot a glance at Clarity. She stares nervously back. I make my way to the stage and look out at my fellow district members. And I wonder, how am I going to do this?

**Lightening Drift (17)**

I walk out to my workshop before the sun rises. I want to work on something before the reaping. There's a little girl in my district, Lindsay, who doesn't have many toys. I'm going to finish a little toy car for her, so I can give it to her at the reaping.

I tiptoe past my little sister, Linanne's, room as I walk outside, but right after I get into my workshop, I see Linanne and her teddy bear, Raggs, making their way across the backyard to follow me.

Linanne is always hanging around me, most of the time it's cute, but it can be really annoying. Linanne isn't my only sibling though. I have five siblings, Layla, the oldest, who is done with reapings, Alem, my brother, and Adril, my sister who are twins, Donan, my little brother, who is 11, and Linanne.

It's tough being the middle child, nothing I do really stands out.

Linanne walks into the workshop, her missing bottom tooth gap glinting at me as she flashes a smile.

"When did you wake up?" I ask her.

I pick her up and she giggles.

"Now."

"Why didn't you sleep in, silly?"

"I wanted to see the new toys!"

She squirms until I put her down and runs over to my bin of toys to hand out.

I begin working on the last one as she carefully examines each of the finished toys.

It used to make me nervous when she played with them, but now I know she wouldn't dare break one.

The sun rises much faster than I would've liked and I bring Linanne in with me to breakfast.

Alem and Adril sit there, already dressed for the Reaping. I hurry to my room and put on something respectable and walk with my family to the reaping. I have the little red car in my pocket, ready for Lindsay after the ceremony.

We sit through the girl reapings and my sister is clearly relieved to be completely finished. Then the boys bowl. A boy is reaped. Then,

"Lightening Drift!"

My hands freeze from playing with the little car. I'm always fiddling with something and very rarely does anything catch my attention this much. Of course, it isn't everyday someone basically reads my name off a gravestone.

Goodbyes:

My parents walk in with all my siblings. We hug and they give me a little lightening bolt bracelet. I hand the toy car to Linanne.

"To give to Lindsay?" she asks me.

"No, for you to keep, so you won't miss me too much when I'm gone."

"But you'll come home, right?"

I pause, "Yes. Yes, I will."

**Raven Seam (18)**

I open my eyes and stare at the closet door. This seems to be a dress up closet, maybe a closet that's only used on Reaping Day. Ah Reaping Day, my favorite holiday. My parents died before I could meet them. They had me and one month later, they were reaped.

My sister was reaped too, she was twelve and she died in the bloodbath. Then my friend, Henry, was reaped when he was twelve, he didn't even make it to the second day. But that was six years ago. I've killed twenty eight people since then. Not very much you might say. Well, I've got to keep out of jail. No one can prove I'm the one doing it.

The closet door opens and I tumble out. I curse and look up. A girl has run screaming into the next room. Ah well. I don't need to hunt her down.

I leisurely walk out of the house and the family runs away whenever I pass through a room. Maybe because my shining silver knife is swaying at my side.

I take a dress coat off a table and walk to the square. I'm early, one of the first people there. I walk to the eighteen year old boy section. A peacekeeper makes his way toward me and I hastily hide my knife. Maybe I'm crazy, but nobody's going to take my knife.

People come into the square slowly for a while until they start pouring in from all directions. No matter how crowded the square gets, no one stands near me.

The reaping begins. They start with the girls' bowl and soon, three terrified looking girls stand shaking on the stage.

Now the boys' turn.

I take delight in each name as they're called. Finally the last name. It's a shame the fun is over so quickly. I sigh. A few alarmed boys turn to look at me, but turn away quickly when they see who I am.

"Raven Seam!"

I look around.

"No one going to volunteer, eh? That's alright, you'll die either way."

I take my knife out of my coat and quickly stab a boy in front of me. Screams come from the crowd as I pull the handle out and he collapses. Peacekeepers run toward me. I stick the knife in another boy's stomach for good measure and let the peacekeepers take me away. No goodbye for me? Oh well, everyone is already gone.

**Charlotte Phanta (16)**

I sit at the breakfast table, shoving food into my mouth. Night is the worst! There's so much time between meals.

"You eat a lot for a little girl!" my dad says.

He makes this joke all the time, but I don't mind. It's true after all.

I run upstairs to get dressed. Ariana, my little sister, is walking to the kitchen. She's wearing a mint green dress and a huge matching bow in her hair. She's only eleven. Right now, reaping day for her is just a chance to dress up.

I go to my room and get out a coral dress that looks nice with my long blonde hair. I look in the mirror, I'm small anyway, but this short dress makes me look innocent. I'll go more sophisticated at the party tonight.

I put the thin silver chain around my neck that my boyfriend, Lucas, gave me.

My family walks to reaping together. When I separate to register, Lucas waits for me. I kiss him quickly, then head to my section.

Our usual escort, Ishtar, walks over the girls' bowl.

"Charlotte Phanta!"

I walk, shaking, up to the stage. Two other girls join me and two boys are reaped. Then, a boy is reaped that I know all too well. Raven Seam. He's horrible, killed around thirty people in the district, but they've never been able to prove it. I realize that he's shouting something.

A boy falls to the ground in front of him and I see the glint of bloody metal. Raven's killing before we get to the Games.

**Sunny Cecelia Bracken (12)**

"Sunny, wake up!" my sister, Luna, says.

I stir sleepily, I don't want to go to the Reaping. I never do, but now, I might be reaped.

"C'mon, Sunny! I have to get dressed."

I sit up and promise Luna that I'm awake. She walks to her room. Luna has silvery blonde hair, hence her name, that means moon. My name comes from my cheerful personality and my hair, which is dark copper with flares of gold. It hangs to my shoulders in perfect curls.

I put on a deep brown dress and walk downstairs to breakfast. Luna has a silver dress on. Her moon necklace (on a silver chain with a moon charm) hands from her neck contrasting my sun necklace (gold chain with a sun charm).

We eat then walk to the reaping.

Luna walks to the fifteen year old section and I walk to the twelve year old section.

The boring video plays as my nerves mount.

"Charlotte Phanta!"

I breathe a sigh of relief. One down, two to go.

"Sunny Cecelia Bracken!"

I steady myself and walk to the stage.

"I volunteer!" someone yells from the crowd. It's Luna. No.

"Deny! Denied! No!" I yell.

I have no idea how volunteers work. No one really volunteers in District 3 and this is my first reaping anyway. But I know one thing. There's no way my sister is going in for me.

"Denied!" our escort says, looking amused, "Today's an interesting day!"

Luna is taken back to her section while looking dumbstruck at me.

I refuse to have someone die for me. And I know that I will work alone in the Games.

**Addie Manage (12)**

I wake up and look in a little mirror. My slightly messy black hair frames my face and my dark brown eyes are still a little red from sleeping. Well, from what little sleeping I did. Today is my first reaping after all and I'm far from excited.

I put on a dark green dress and brush my hair. My little sister runs in.

"Annie! What are you doing in here, silly?"

"Looking," Annie says. She smiles. Her little dimples grin at me for a second, then she runs to her room.

I love Annie of course, but she's hard to live with. Everything she does is so great. Of course. Why wouldn't it be?

I slip my little cube of metal into my pocket, it's my good luck charm.

My family eats breakfast then walks to the square. I go to sign in. The capital lady is very impatient with me, because I don't know how to do it. She scans my finger print and pricks my finger.

I walk to the twelve year old girls section, sucking on my finger. I don't see why they really needed to do that.

Two girls are reaped. The second one has some drama with her sister trying to volunteer. I recognize the girl. Her name is Charlotte. I've seen her around school I think.

"Addie Manage!"

And my peace is broken, probably forever.


	7. District 5 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

District 5 Reapings:

**Maurice Gelle (12)**

I wake up to the sound of Ebony crying. I jump out of bed and hurry down the hall to comfort her.

Ebony is my niece. I live with my brother, Paul, and his wife, Josette. (And Ebony, of course, who is 6 months old.) Both my parents died when I was nine. Paul took care of me, then he fell in love with Josette and they got married. They're both eighteen now. When they got married, they let me live with them, because I had no where else to go. I try to return the favor by taking care of Ebony.

When I get to Ebony's room, Josette is already there.

"Go get ready for the Reaping, I'll handle Ebony," Josette says.

I smile and go back to my room to get dressed. Today's my first Reaping. I'm kind of nervous, but not just for me. I have a girlfriend, Adelaide, who's twelve too. I know what you're thinking, what twelve year olds really need to date.

Well, I met Adelaide a little after my parents died. She helped me through it and we just fell in love. And I guess there's something else I should mention. Adelaide and I aren't actually dating. That's just what I imagine. No, Adelaide doesn't like me that way, but I certainly like her.

I look up into my mirror. The dark red shirt I wear does little to darken my skin tone. I'm pale, very pale. My hair is pale, not blonde, kind of a really colorless brown, my eyes are a very pale blue, and any freckle I get blends in. I'm kind of weak and small. I guess that doesn't really matter, but it doesn't help the Adelaide situation much.

Adelaide has long, wavy, red hair. She's gorgeous, there's nothing about her to criticize. Speaking of her, she stands outside waiting for me. I run down the apartment stairs and meet her on the street while we walk to the reaping together.

At the reaping, we have to separate. The video is very long and boring as usual, then they begin.

"Adelaide Turner!"

I freeze. Adelaide makes her way to the stage. Two more girls join her.

"Paul Gelle!"

I freeze once more. This is awful! But this one I can do something about.

"I volunteer!"

"No, Maurice, don't!" Paul says.

"You've got Josette and Ebony," I murmured to him, "Let me protect Adelaide."

Paul nodded once and let me continue. I joined Adelaide on the stage.

**Adelaide Turner (12)**

I wake up with sun spilling over my eyes. I roll over, throw off my ratty blanket, and put on my best dress.

I have my own room, but it's in the attic of the community home. Since I behaved and was older than most of the girls, I get a little more privacy.

The book I was reading last night sits on my bedside table. It's a fairytale about a princess. That's pretty much the only kind of book I read. It's kind of embarrassing, but I just dream of a happier life, one where people care if I'm at breakfast or not, one where people notice when I'm gone before the peacekeepers bring me home.

The closest person I have to family is Maurice. He's a boy I've known for about three years and I really like him. I have a crush on him I guess you could say. But I doubt he likes me. Who would want a poor girl in a community home with only one friend in the world?

I walk downstairs and get a piece of toast from the kitchen. I walk to Maurice's apartment.

I stand outside to wait for him and a couple minutes later, he runs out the door and joins me. We say hello, then walk to the reaping in silence. This is both our first years and we both took tesserae. Maurice wouldn't let his brother take it, because Paul had so many slips already. The community house forces us to take it as soon as we're old enough.

I can tell that Maurice is even more worried than I am.

At the reaping, we have to separate. I walk to the twelve year old girls section and smile at a girl I recognize from school. When she doesn't smile back, I look up to see that our escort has mounted the stage and is standing watching the video begin.

Our escort walks to the girls' bowl and pulls a slip of paper out. "Adelaide Turner!"

I walk up to the stage and wait patiently to be joined by two other girls. Now it's the boys' turn.

"Paul Gelle!"

"I volunteer!"

Maurice is walking up to the stage, looking at me as though he expects me to smile in excitement. But how could I smile when I'm living a nightmare?

**Viztron Lightkeeper (15)**

"Hey now! You two better head home, it's late and the reaping is tomorrow," someone calls from the doorway.

Dawn and I pull apart and head back to the party. Everyone's picking up their stuff and leaving. I lead Dawn to the counter and grab her one last drink for the road.

"Keep this for tomorrow night," I laugh as I hand it to her.

We walk home and I quietly slip through the back door. My parents don't mind me partying as long as I don't get in trouble or wake them up when I get home.

I lay down in bed. Morning comes all too quickly. I have a headache from the night before and can't wait for the reaping to be over so I can come home and take a nap. To make matters worse, my younger siblings (twelve year old quadruplets) run into my room and begin pulling me out of bed. They're already dressed for the reaping.

"Come on!" Macy yells.

"Get up!" Jazzy exclaims.

"Mom told us to get you!" Terry says.

"Because it's time to leave for the reapings!" Daisy finishes.

I sigh and get out of bed.

"Happy?" I ask.

"No, you've still gotta get dressed and we need to go or else the peacekeepers will come get us!" Daisy says, the worrier of us.

"I promise I'll be ready in two minutes. Just let me get dressed, okay?"

"Okay!" Terry says and pulls Macy and Jazzy out of the room. Daisy shoots me a look then follows them.

I get dressed and meet my family outside. We all register at the reaping (I go last so I can explain it to each of my siblings) and we walk to our sections.

The girls are reaped and I breathe a sigh of relief when none of them are my sisters.

Then a boy is reaped, but a twelve year old volunteers for him. I wonder why, but I'd rather we just finish the reaping already.

"Viztron Lightkeeper!"

And right then, I realized the reaping would never be over.

**William Sungen (12)**

I get up and walk to the power plant where I work. When I get there, my boss comes out of his office.

"No work today, William. It's reaping day."

I nod and walk toward home. Halfway home I find a blue feather. I slip it in my pocket and continue home. I wonder what bird it's from.

My parents have breakfast on the table when I get home.

"No work today," I say.

We eat, then walk to the square. I see my girlfriend, Mira, and go over to talk to her.

"I'm nervous, William," is the first thing she says.

"Don't be! There's almost no chance that you'll be taken out of the bowl."

She nods and we go to our sections.

Reaping is almost over. One more name.

"William Sungen!"

I groan when I think about how close I was to being free another year and walk up to the stage.

**Rachel Ellis (15)**

I curl my hair to make sure it's in perfect curls. It's curly anyway, but I can't have any hair misplaced when everyone looks so nice!

My sister, Shira, comes into the room and hands me my rope bracelet. I must have left it on the table again. I smile at her as she leaves. Shira is nineteen, so she's completely done with the Hunger Games.

I put on the bracelet and walk downstairs to join my family for breakfast. We eat quickly, then walk to the square.

A girl is reaped, Adelaide. That's a pretty name. I wish my name were Adelaide.

"Rachel Ellis!"

I look around. My name's not that common. But no one else is moving. I walk up the stairs and join Adelaide. Pretty little Adelaide, I notice as I stand beside her, probably won't make it through the bloodbath.

**October Smeshle (13)**

I dab more concealer on and step back to look at the overall effect. I still look the same, just blotchy in a different way. I've been up for an hour already, trying to fix myself.

I'm not very pretty. My name sounds like I should have red or orange hair, light, sparkling, brown eyes, and an even complexion. But my hair is black, not a very pretty black, but a dirty black. My eyes are almost black, but they're really dark, dark brown. (I guess they're not that bad.) And my skin is blotchy and covered with acne.

I spray a bit of perfume on me from the little bottle I wear as a necklace charm. If I can't look good, at least I can smell good. I saved up for this perfume for almost two years. I only wear it on special occasions, so I guess reaping day counts as that.

I walk to the kitchen where I smell sausage. The thoughts on my looks fade away. Usually we just have bread, this is a special treat!

Well, from that you may think we are poor, but we're actually one of the richest families in the district. My mother just thinks I shouldn't be eating unhealthy foods, because I'm on the track team at school. I'm one of the faster girls and that's pretty much all I'm good at.

We go to the square and I realize how nervous I am.

Two girls are reaped and I hold my breath.  
"October Smeshle!"

The breath whooshes out of me and my sob echoes around the square. I walk up the stage steps and look at my feet. I feel the hot tears running down my face and I try to stop them, but I can't. Makeup and tears alike drip off my nose onto the white painted stage. I refuse to look up for the rest of the reaping and anger at the capital wells up in me until I reach my boiling point. Lucky for them, they're already rushing us into town hall.

**Quick update, yay! Sorry if you're tribute's POV was short, I have to try to work with what you give me. District 7 reapings will be out later than sooner, I'll be pretty busy, so sorry in advance about that, but I promise I'll update in a month at the LATEST!**

**-TheUglyDuckling492**


	8. District 7 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Sorry it's been so long! Enjoy...**

District 7 Reapings

**Tree Branch (15)**

A crack fills the air as the tree hits the ground. Satisfied, my logging partner and I carry it to the truck. We strap it in, then he gets in the truck.

"You coming?"

"No," I reply, "I want to stay here a little longer."

He drives toward town.

I walk to the stump of the tree we just cut down and sit on it. I cast a look around the forest and try to forget reaping day. As hard as I try, all I can think about it the horrid hand reaching into the bowl, a name being called out with less than one percent chance of coming home. And I think of Ivy, my sister whose nineteen, somewhere in the capital. My parents are dead and Ivy is in the capital. My mother died giving birth to me and my father was killed by the capital when he led a rebellion. Ivy helped with the rebellion and she was taken by the capital. I don't even really know whether she's alive or not.

I stand up, accepting the hopelessness of concentration and walk toward the town.

I walk to the square, alone as always. There's a puddle on the sidewalk and I see my dirty face. Maybe I should have washed my face before I started out this way. I rinse my hands in a stream and rub my face, but the dirt just smudges.

People barely glance at me as I pass. Nobody really knows me and I like it that way.

In the square, I quietly join the growing 15 year old section.

"Happy Hunger Games!" our escort, Kory, shrieks. He's actually a boy, believe it or not.

"And our first tribute is... Tree Branch!"

My head shoots up. Surely that isn't me. They always start with the girls. There's got to be a girl Tree Branch.

I look at the bowl Kory just reached into and I notice with a groan that it clearly says **Boys**. I take a breath and move toward the stage.

Kory lets out a loud, giggling gasp.

"So handsome, but so... underdressed," Kory says and I notice his constant sentence breaks for effect. But my laughing mood is nowhere near here. I'm going to the place that took my family.

**Asher Ark (13)**

I wake up and put on my reaping clothes. My sister, Pine, laid them out for me last night, because she "Doesn't trust my fashion choices." Pine is 18. She's not my only sibling. I have an older brother, Mahogany, who's 15, two younger sisters, Berry (named after my grandmother who I'll get to later) and Aspen, 7 year old twins, and a younger brother, Acorn, who's only 6.

My grandmother lives with us. She moved in when the district deemed her too weak to live alone, but she still makes us breakfast and dinner every day, refusing to let my mother take over. (Which isn't a bad idea, because my mother isn't much of a cook.) My parents are really loving and always find time for each one of us, even though there are so many. I rarely feel left out, and that's not bad considering I'm the dead middle child of my family.

I walk downstairs and sit down for breakfast. I'm the first one here as always. I tend to get up earlier than most of my family. I can't explain why.

Grandmother walks into the dining room (we're not really that formal, but there's no table big enough anywhere else in the house), so I get up and kiss her on the cheek. She smiles grimly.

"Is something wrong, Grandmother?" I ask.

"Reaping Day. I feel like I should be happy that it's Pine's last reaping and one of you will be safe for good, but... I don't know. I get a funny feeling about today," she answers.

There's a funny thing about my grandmother. She was a fortune teller for a while until the building burned down (we still have reason to believe the Peacekeepers did it), and she was always extremely accurate. _Especially on Reaping Day,_ I think to myself. Chills go down my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stands up.

"Which one of us?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" she snaps, "I never said you'd be reaped."

Grandmother hurries back to the kitchen, but this makes me more nervous. After all, my grandmother is always soft spoken and sweet. She never stops smiling. And today was the opposite of usual. What made me more worried was the last thing she said. "I never said you'd be reaped." Did she mean it in general? Or me specifically? That must mean she was thinking it. That at least one of us will be reaped today.

Will it be me? Will Mahogany volunteer for me? But I know that answer immediately. No. Our family devotion only goes so far.

As the minutes tick by, my stomach sinks lower and lower. My nerves have reached a level I didn't know existed. At the reaping, they start with boys. This is the final straw. I will be reaped first.

"Tree Branch!" Kory yells out.

I jump in surprise. Maybe I won't be reaped after all. But the fateful call comes.

"Asher Ark!"

That's the last thing I hear. Everything goes black.

**Ember Diriton (18)**

I walk home from the woods. There's a grey string on a branch of a tree I pass. I take the string off and put it in my pocket. Maybe it came all the way from District 8. Maybe there was a breeze that just kept carrying it to this final resting point. Or maybe it came on a capital train along with millions of its kind attached to numerous sweatshirts that a fellow lumber jack wore. I guess that's more likely but less interesting to think about.

Pola and my family wait at the lumberjack house where I change into my reaping clothes. Pola's my girlfriend. We all walk to the reaping. Geraldine, my sister, is fifteen, so she walks in with us.

Pola and I stand right at the front. The stage seems bigger than ever. Every year, even if I stood in the front of my group, there was still a mob of kids in front of me. This year, it's just cold, hard fate.

Kory walks to the front of the stage. I'm so close I can see the powder on her face in detail.

"Tree Branch!"

"Asher Ark!"

There's a thud behind me. Asher Ark has fainted. He won't survive a minute in the Games.

"Ember Diriton!" I look up, glaring at Kory who takes a step back.

I hate it when people interrupt my thoughts. I take my place on stage.

**Maple Seed (16)**

I put on my dark red Reaping Day dress. My brunette curls tumble down over my shoulders. I put on my favorite bracelet with a tree on it. Finally, I put on makeup. I apply dark red lipstick to match my dress and I put on mascara. Simple things with big effect.

I sit down at the breakfast table, but I don't eat much. As much as I like dressing up, Reaping Day makes me just as nervous as anyone. But I don't take tesserae, so hopefully I'll be okay. There are six tributes going in though... I shake the thought from my mind.

My parents come with me to the Reaping. People wolf whistle at me. A lot of times, no one recognizes me when I dress up. I don't care how I look, but when I dress up, you can bet I'll dress up.

I stand in the square and I feel my knees knocking together. Kory walks to the boys' bowl. I look around and everyone looks as confused as I do.

Three boys are reaped. One faints.

"Maple Seed!"

I walk up to the stage where the two conscious boys stand. One boy, the first one, stares at me. I take it as a compliment, because he kind of looks at me with hope in his eyes. And I get a weird feeling of hoping too.

**Jaden (Jade) Smith (13)**

There's a short emerald dress at the foot of my bed. My emerald ring sits on the nightstand. I put on the dress and ring, but I pull my curly brown hair into its usual messy bun.

There's a note on the kitchen counter; my mother's gone to the market. That means it's just me and my little brother, Ben. I go to wake him up. He's only 4 and when he follows me to the kitchen, he brings his little stuffed dinosaur with him.

We eat breakfast, then my mother comes in and starts Reaping Day dinner. The one meal a year I ever get excited for is Reaping Day dinner. It's a relief dinner and a luxurious dinner.

I hold Ben's hand all the way to the Reaping. When we get there, he follows my mother and I take my place in the crowd. I see my friend, Matthew, who waves to me. I really like Matthew, but he doesn't really like me back that way.

The reaping starts all too soon. For some reason, they start with the boys. One faints. Now the girls.

"Maple Seed!"

The girl walks to the stage and stands with the boys.

"Jaden Smith!"

The whole way up the stage, I'm strategizing. I can get in alliance of all boys and tell them that I'm the girl to go home with them. But no, they might backstab me, literally. I'll be alone, that's for sure. And I'll get a lot of sponsors. Yes, sponsors. I'll make them feel sorry for me, but not so much they think I won't win.

**Runa Araltan (15)**

My sister, Eden, pulls my hair back and weaves it into an intricate design. Eden is 19. She's done with her reapings. I have two other sisters, Dyita and Sadira. Dyita is 17 and Sadira is 16. I'm the baby of my family, even though there were four girls in only five years.

My favorite sister is Eden. She's always doing nice things for me, like fixing my hair up for the reaping. My other sisters only have time for themselves.

I put on an indigo dress that compliments my black, wavy hair.

When I walk outside, I see dozens of people on our little, barely qualified as a street, street. The people are evidently on their way to the reaping.

My boyfriend, Hayes Rothwell, waves to me. I walk over to him.

"You look really great," Hayes says.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I reply.

"Are you ready for the Reaping?"

"When is anyone ever ready for the Reaping? I'm nervous, as always."

"It'll be okay," Hayes reassures me.

We walk to the Reaping.

In our sections, my friend, Yvonne, greets me.

"Hey, Runa."

"Hey, Yvonne."

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm always nervous. And six tributes this year? That's... something."

"But only three girls of thousands! I'm sure we'll be okay."

Now Yvonne's reassuring me. Am I that much of a mess today?

The Reaping starts and I watch the stage, holding my breath. They start with the boys, go figure. I have to wait for six tributes to be reaped before I'm safe. The boys stand onstage, except one who passed out.

"Maple Seed!"

"Jaden Smith!"

I squeeze Yvonne's hand. Maybe we're actually safe. It's a relief that Hayes is too.

"Runa Araltan!"

There it is. My worst nightmare. It's coming to life and there's no way I can stop it. I look over at Yvonne who looks on the verge on volunteering.

"No," I whisper to her with a sort of force, "I need to do this on my own."

I walk to the stage. My sisters who are reaping age, Dyita and Sadira, look sadly up at me. As though they know what they should do, but they won't do it.

"And these are your tributes for this Hunger Games!" Kory squeals as the Peacekeepers herd us into the Justice Building.

**I know some of these were short, but I can only write them with the information you give me.**

**Thanks for all the really nice reviews! All of you are so sweet and I appreciate you sticking with me for this. :)**

**-TheUglyDuckling492**


	9. District 10 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

District 10 Reapings

**Aries Browning (14)**

I lead my little brother, Lark, into a girl named Gemma's room. There's a little gold nugget on her bedside table. We tiptoe around the bed and check to make sure she's still sleeping. I slip the gold into my pocket and nudge Lark toward the door. He willingly walks out with me close behind him.

I take him up to my room where I put the gold in a drawer. No one will buy it today, not on Reaping Day. Lark's only 9, so he doesn't have to worry about it. But I do. I have other siblings too. Peregrine is my sister. She's 11. I have a brother, Stag, who's 17. But Peregrine and Stag are the goody two shoes type. I love them of course. We four kids have to stick together, but we haven't really matched since they moved us to the community home after our parents died.

I guess I used to be a good kid. But nobody really cares what the community home kids do. So I just did a thing or two and got away with it. Then I did more and it just kind of... took off. I'm not ashamed or anything. I need to get things for myself and sometimes Lark. It's not like anybody really needs these things that we steal. Even if they did, I wouldn't care.

People are starting to wake up. There's the usual scuffling around that comes in morning. Suddenly I hear a dismayed scream. I guess Gemma woke up. Oh well.

When we all walk to the square, Gemma is sniffling. Peregrine has her arm around Gemma and I remember how close they are. I guess Lark and I will keep our little outing hushed up.

The square fills up quickly, because the whole community home is here now. Stag and I make our way to the registration tables. His brow is furrowed and he appears to be looking through me. I shift uncomfortably. It's like he's reading my mind about this morning.

I gratefully file off into my section. The reaping begins.

"Aries Browning!"

Me? Surely not me.

I walk up to the stage and look out, hoping for a volunteer. Maybe even Stag. But when I find him in the crowd, he has a look on his face, like I deserve what I'm getting. But I don't want this. No! I don't deserve this.

But it looks like I'm going to get it anyway. They're moving on.

**Nicko Beak (15)**

My sister comes into my room perfectly ready for the Reaping. I look at my alarm clock and jump out of bed. I hate being late to things. Jayla, my sister, knows this of course, so that's probably why she woke me up. Jayla's my twin and we know each other almost too well. We're inseparable. The only thing that could separate us is the Hunger Games. That's a reason why Reaping Day makes me so nervous.

My sister is like a part of me. She's the only one I work well with. That was fine when we were younger. We were always partners and things. But Jayla is one of the most popular girls in school and she always has friends to partner up with now. New people make me nervous though.

My family walks together to the Reaping. Jayla sees friends when we get there, but she doesn't run off with them like usual. I think Reaping Day gives us all an ominous feeling.

Eventually we have to leave each other's side. I stand nervously in my section as the girls are reaped, but thankfully Jayla isn't reaped.

"Aries Browning!"

A boy standing close by me in the 14 year old section makes his way to the stage.

"Nicko Beak!"

I look frantically to Jayla. She looks horrified, but there's obviously nothing she can do about it.

*In Good-Byes*

Jayla rushes in after my parents leave. She's obviously been crying, but she looks like she has something to say.

In her hand, she clutches a comb.

I look at her with a question in my eyes.

"We don't have much time," Jayla says.

She presses a small button on the handle and the comb transforms into a knife. I gawk at it. She presses the button again and an innocent comb lays on her hand that she's holding out to me.

"Better to go in with the chance of having this. If they find out, you never knew 'bout the knife, kay?" she asks.

I nod, dumbfounded.

Jayla hugs me tightly.

"I love you. Please be careful," she says as she leaves on the verge of tears again.

**Simon Carrier (12)**

Mane and I have to wake up early to take our cows out to pasture. Usually its a chore, but on Reaping Day, we just have to take our own cows. Because there are only five put together, Mane and I just fool around the whole time. Mane's my brother. He's 16.

When the cows are in the pasture, we walk back home and get dressed for the Reaping. While we're walking to the Reaping, Mane's best friend, Coug (who's a girl), meets up with us. She walks with us until we go to register at the Reaping.

My friend, Peter, who's my age, stands in the crowd and I go to join him.

Our escort, Zed, doesn't hesitate to get started. He wasn't our escort last year, he was a District 11 escort, so I guess they moved him up. He starts with the girls and calls a name I don't know. Then he yells out,

"Cougar Smelton!"

I look over to my brother's friend and see her mount the stage. I turn to Peter and see him looking equally horrified. There are a lot of people in District 10, so it's not a big chance for someone you know to go up.

Another girl is called and Zed moves on to the boys. Two boys mount the stage, only one left.

"Simon Carrier!"

My first Reaping? Going in with Coug? You've got to be kidding me.

**Cougar (Coug) Smelton (16)**

Most girls would be really prettying themselves up on Reaping Day, but not me. I'm not really interested in clothes that much, completely opposite from my sister (I'll get to her later). All I do is comb my short, kind of spiky brown hair and grudgingly put on a nice outfit that my mother forced me to wear. I'd rather be working with animals.

The only part of my outfit is the part I wear everyday, (not underwear, I know you're thinking that) my locket. It's on a ratty old black string and the locket itself is a circle made with wood, and there's not even a picture in it. But I love it and I've had it since I was born.

Now, my sister. I actually have two sisters, but the one I was talking about earlier is Jagy (short for Jaguar). She's 17 and she's my opposite. She hates outdoors and she can't stand the animals of District 10. She thinks they're gross and they'll make her gross. She's definitely a girly girl and I'm a tomboy. She looks kind of like me, but her hair is long and her eyes are chestnut brown. My eyes are a mud green.

Then there's my younger sister, Owl. She's only 9 and I love her to death. She's not self-centered at all; everything she does is something sweet to benefit someone else. She works really hard, but she's really humble and modest. She looks like Jagy, but her hair is really dark brown and her eyes are the color of mine.

I go to breakfast where my mother exclaims about how nice we all look, the it's off the the Reaping we go.

Halfway there, I see my friend Mane and run over to him. We walk together to the Reaping, just joking around like it were a regular day.

After we register, I go to my section and start talking to my girlfriends. But they start the Reaping really fast this year.

Girls go first and someone I don't know mounts the stage.

"Cougar Smelton!"

I pause for half a second, but I'm already strategizing and I know it won't do to freak out. Another girl and two boys come to the stage. The the final name,

"Simon Carrier!"

You've got to be kidding me! My best friend's little brother. The Games are not fair. The odds were not in my favor.

**Scarlette Thomas (18)**

I tie my strawberry blond hair back in an elegant hairdo. Then, I put on my heart anklet and carefully apply my makeup. Finally, I put on a gold dress that brings out the gold in my gold-green eyes.

Reaping Day is the only day I can actually look pretty. Usually, my hair's back in a pony tail all day and I'm wearing and old t-shirt and ratty jeans. That's kind of how it is in District 10. As much as I love my family's small private ranch, there's really no point in dressing up any day that isn't a special occasion. One trip to the barn and it's ruined.

I walk to the kitchen and eat a small piece of toast. I hate Reaping Day. Thank goodness today is my last one.

On our way to the Reaping, I see my horse, Outlaw, grazing at the edge of the pasture. I make my way through the tall grass to him, but my family calls me back, saying things like, "You have to look nice!" and "You'll see him _after_ the reaping."

I sigh and walk back to the road. Lots of boys whistle at me as we get farther into the center of town. I flip my hair at them, in a stupid way that only attracts them more. I'm good at flirting, but today's just not a good day.

I stand right next to the stage in the eighteen year old girl section. My best friend, Pepper, is already there. Pepper and I have been friends since we were really little. We started getting to know each other when our parents worked together before we even started school. There's not a thing about me Pepper doesn't know.

The Reaping begins.

"Cougar Smelton!"

A sixteen year old walks up to the stage. Her hair's really short, it looks like it's never been styled.

"Scarlette Thomas!"

Me? I can't go into the Hunger Games! The hand that I was holding has gone limp. I look at Pepper and she's regaining consciousness. Apparently she fainted.

I walk up the stairs and again hear the wolf whistles. Honestly? Won't they show some respect for a girl who's about to go into the Hunger Games?

Another girl is reaped and I find myself hoping for a gentleman to be reaped who will be my hero and help me win the Games, then come home by my side.

Then the boys are reaped. A fourteen year old. Great. He's looking at me longingly. Even better! A fourteen year old who's in love with me. Then a fifteen year old. And finally... a twelve year old.

The girl beside me gasps almost inaudibly. Has she never been to a Reaping before? Twelve year olds are reaped sometimes.

The Peacekeepers usher us into Town Hall. I feel hot tears in my eyes and wipe them away with frustration. No alliances with my district will work, so I have to aim higher. I'll ally with the inner districts and they will NOT see me cry. But I am upset that I never got to see Outlaw.

**Melanie Niles (17)**

I put my dark, wavy, brown hair back in a tight knot. My dress is floral with a dark red background color. I walk out into my brother, Evner's, room. Evner yells at me to get out, so I do. I put his dress shoes by the door. I'm really sensitive. If someone's yelling at me, I'm done being in their presence. Evner knows that and he uses it to his advantage.

Evner is a bold, fifteen year old boy. He runs into the kitchen and starts eating more food immediately than I will all day. He wouldn't do well in the Hunger Games. I shudder as I think of him going into the Games.

We all walk to the Reaping where I see my boyfriend, Kenny Collins, and go walk with him. We check in together.

I walk to my section and wait impatiently for the actual reapings to begin. Two girls are called up.

"Melanie Niles!"

My heart drops to my shoes and one thought overcomes me. I'm going to die.

**Sorry it's been a while. I'll start working on the District 11 reaping soon. **

**There are still a couple tribute spots open. Submit quickly!**

**-TheUglyDuckling492**


	10. District 11 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

District 11 Reapings

**Darby La Roux (12)**

My brother, Zelig, kicks me in his sleep. I open my eyes slowly, not wanting to wake up, but knowing that by now, I won't be able to fall back asleep. I'm a really light sleeper and the nerves for Reaping Day aren't helping.

I know I don't have that many slips and there are a lot of kids in District 11, but it makes me nervous and I had to take tesserae.

I get out of bed and look through the darkness at the other two beds, my parents' and my sisters'. My sisters, Delora and Aphra, are 15 and 10. Zelig is 14. We all took tesserae (except Aphra, because she's too young). I hate Reaping Day, I really do.

I walk outside to our small yard. There's a weathered, old stone bench and a well kept flower bed. A small patch stands next to it with four trees. They were all printed when each of us was born. It's an old tradition in our family. If a child dies, their tree is cut down. Thankfully, that hasn't happened.

I sit on the stone bench in silence. The district sleepily awakens, but my attention is drawn to one place specifically. There's a girl who lives a few doors down, Lycoris Hawley. She's really pretty and I like her a lot. I guess. If I can say that. She goes to my school and we're friends, but I doubt she likes me like that. There's another boy in my class and he's a lot more handsome, and richer, and popular, and smart. So I doubt that's going to happen.

The boy meets her at her house and they walk toward my house to the Reaping. I rush inside so she won't see me with my clothes all slept in and my hair completely messed up. I might as well not hurt my chances by looking unattractive.

I get dressed and I begin walking to the Reaping with my family. I see Lycoris in the crowd and she smiles and waves to me. I wave back, but she's turned around and talking to the boy again.

I wait in line to sign in then take my place in the crowd. Three girls are reaped (thankfully not Lycoris).

"Darby La Roux!"

I walk to the stage, but the boy is looking sad. Lycoris is crying. I don't know why. Probably because we're just friends.

**Stalk Pin (13)**

I sit in a field, planting crops. Technically, we don't have to work today, but I really want to put my hands in the soil. I pause for a minute to weave a bracelet of flowers and grasses. When I finish, I wrap it around my wrist. I know it's a girly thing to do, but I really love having the plants close to me.

I go home soon after, knowing that I might get in trouble for being in the fields, even though I'm working.

My brother, Erin, waits outside for me. He's seventeen and my role model. He's very popular with people around the district and even the Peacekeepers respect him in the fields.

Erin is my only sibling, something a bit foreign to District 11. They like us to have lots of kids to work in the fields.

I change into my Reaping clothes. Erin points to the bracelet on my wrist.

"What's that?" he asks.

"Just something I made," I reply.

That's something I really like about Erin. He's not very nosy. If I don't have anything to say about something, he won't try getting me to talk.

At the Reaping, I see my friends, Sunny Slender, Barty Henderson, and Maize Springfield. They're all boys my age. I stand in our section with them, joking around.

"Happy Hunger Games!"

Our escort's statement echoes through the square, silencing us immediately. I've never seen her before.

"I will be the District 11 escort this year. My name is Elladarbis."

My friends and I try to muffle our laughter. What kind of a name is that?

Three girls take their places onstage one by one.

"Darby La Roux!"

I look at the unfortunate boy. He's kind of, I don't know, off. There's something in his eyes. Like he's seeing something that's not there.

"Stalk Pin!"

I look questioningly up at Elladarbis then see the horrified expressions on my friends' faces. Erin looks furious and for a minute I think he'll volunteer. When he doesn't, I accept my fate and take my place by the strange boy, wondering if he'll act as strange as he looks.

**Aaron Mulderry (13)**

My father wakes me up on Reaping Day and I join him and my mother outside. We walk to the district square which is already brimming with people even though we're early.

I push through the crowds and stand among many laughing boys my age. People don't notice me much and I like it that way. A group of four boys stands next to me and seem to think our escort's name is particularly funny. It's not like she chose it.

Three girls and a boy stand on the stage when something strange happens.

"Stalk Pin!"

The boys next to me get all quiet and I notice one in particular looking terrified. Sure enough, he's the one who, after looking frantically around, walks up to the stage.

"Aaron Mulderry!"

I walk up, examining the boys next to me. We're the youngest male tributes District 11's ever had if you think about it. Two 13 year olds and a 12 year old. There won't be a District 11 male winner this year. There just can't be.

**Lily Star (15)**

I put together the fruit of today's breakfast. It's not much, but it's all my siblings and I need. I live as the head of my household. I have two siblings, Lavender, who's twelve, and Oscar, who's ten. Our parents died when I was thirteen. We don't let them take us to the Community Home. I tell them there's an adult who checks up on us every day, but that's a total lie. We're just fine here by ourselves. I earn money by working in the fields and we always get tesserae. You might think that because of my slim figure it would be hard for me to earn enough by having a really laborious job. But you're wrong. You'd be surprised what I can do.

Oscar stumbles sleepily into our small kitchen.

"I smell food," he says.

"You smell right," I say as I hand him an apple.

We eat, then get ready for the Reaping. When we get there, I turn to Oscar.

"Stand in the crowd, don't talk to any adults you don't know, and wait here until the crowd clears out or until Lavender and I find you, okay?"

Oscar nods and I take Lavender to the registration table. After registering, we have to go to separate sections. Lavender looks nervously up at me.

"It'll be okay," I promise, not knowing anything for sure.

I stand alone in my section and wait for the Reapings to begin.

The first name is called.

"Lily Star!"

What will Lavender and Oscar do? I have to come back. My gold locket hangs from my neck where I know pictures of my parents, Lavender, and Oscar are. I'll keep it with me.

**Dawn Ware (16)**

I put on a pure white dress that compliments my dark skin and hair. My sisters, Dana who's 21 and Rosie who's 13 meet me in the hallway.

"Come on!" Dana says.

"You slept in and we have to leave," Rosie says.

"Let me eat my breakfast," I say.

"No," Rosie says, "We're late and the Peacekeepers will come get us."

Rosie's a bit of a worrier.

"No they won't, Rosie," I say.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did," Dana says.

"Are we that late?" I ask.

"Yes!" they say together.

Does that tell you anything? I'm awful at being on time. And being late doesn't really bother me. But it drives my family _insane._ So I have to grab my breakfast and walk and eat. A.K.A. Deal with it.

Rosie and I stand in the crowd and I wait for the Reaping to be over, so I can eat a little more. That breakfast wasn't good enough.

"Lily Star!"

I feel sorry for the girl. She looks really panicky, which is of course understandable. But she seems to have more of a purpose.

"Dawn Ware!"

All thoughts of eating fade from my mind and I join Lily Star on the stage. I'm doomed.

**Rose Adler (14)**

I tie my wavy reddish-brown hair back in a braided bun. The dress I have on makes my extremely visible ribs less obvious. I put on the necklace that my sisters made me. The necklace is brown, straw textured thread with an acorn on it.

My sisters are the highlight of my life. Floral is eleven. She's really adventurous (like me) and daring. I taught her to slip a few berries in her sleeve while we harvest, but I warned her to never do it when there was anyone near her. Stealing the tiniest thing will get her a death penalty, no matter her age.

My other sister is Lily. She's the opposite of Floral and myself, because she is really cautious about things. She's really sweet and she's always thinking of someone else and how she can improve their day. Both Floral and Lily help me get through work days and lost loves and the usual young teen stuff.

My parents and sisters exclaim about how pretty I look and I eat it up. Who wouldn't? But now to the Reaping.

The Reaping starts and our escort heads to the girls' bowl.

"Lily Star!"

I look around in a panic. Lily? Not my Lily, right? Another girl emerges from the crowd and I realize with relief that Lily isn't even old enough to be reaped.

"Dawn Ware!"

Another girls is on the stage now, but I don't have a panic attack now.

"Rose Adler!"

Let the panic begin again.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**

**✯Check out the poll on my profile (I'll add it soon) and vote for your favorite tribute. (I know not all Reapings are posted yet, but hang in there. I'm working on it and you can vote for those tributes too.)**

**-Theuglyduckling492**


End file.
